degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:♥Dorothyy♥
Hai <3 Dor bby <3 Can I add you on Kik? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 02:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) one phegrection I found this and screamed and fell down off my chair and got up again and thought of you tbh. Does he just not look like the gayest boy ever? ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 20:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Happy Thanksgiving Dor!! I'm so thankful for you omg!!! You're like one of the most genuine and sweet people here and that just makes you shine here. I miss you and ranting with you. You're such an amazing person and I'm so grateful for such a great friend (: Love you sweetie<333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 18:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Homie DORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR <3 Sorry I didn't respond earlier, I forgot to. I've been watching a lot of OTH btw omg <33 Brooke is a queen ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Yes! I love it, I'm at the beginning of S3. My favorite ship is Naley, but my other favorites are Jeyton, Brucas, Keith/Karen, and Karen/Andy. My favorite characters are Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Jake, Keith, etc. I thought you liked Leyton though? ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Re: Kween <3 OMG DOORBELL BABY I MISS YOU SOOOOO MUCH. LEGIT ITS BEEN MONTHS SINCE WE'VE SPOKEN AHHH. How's 8th grade going bby? Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 22:08, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, my little queen. I'm sorry that the last few months weren't the best for you, but let's make 2014 a perfect year! I hope you're enjoying your holidays, and having a good Christmas. ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 02:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey, Dorothy! I just joined the Wiki this past summer and I have seen you on here but I never introduced myself. Hi, I'm Catie :) TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 23:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Well, girl we should totally talk more :) You seem pretty awesome! Pretty much anything you need to know about me is on my userpage. TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 23:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 RE: tbh Why, hello there. I changed my name to Daniel. ' cam ''the cold never bothered me anyway. '' 00:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Did your dad give you more computer access time? If so, please come back to wikia. I miss you. '' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 14:48, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ''' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 19:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Dor<3 Dor baby<33 I miss you sooo much!!! I love having you as a little sister :) You're such a funny, mature, beautiful person. I used to love us calling each other on ooVoo and ranting about House of Anubis...so sad the show is over tbh :( You're so sweet and I miss talking to you. You were one of my first friends on here and I will always be thankful for that. I hope you're doing great and I hope we can catch up soon. Love you hun<3 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 00:12, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:25, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy ghey birthday, Sis. Don't think I forgot about your birthday today, bebe. I totally remembered. I know we don't talk as often anymore, but it's just the Adam shit has kind of made me cautious. I really do hope we become close again someday, or even soon, because I feel like we didn't have to grow apart. It just sort of happened, because of the things said in the Adam chat, whether they were true or not. :x Regardless of that, I still enjoy talking to you everyday, even though it's only like a few messages per passing by. I still appreciate everything you've helped me through. I appreciate the friendship you've given me over the past year and a half. I just love you for everything you are. You're kind, gentle, and caring soul, person, friend and little sister. I miss you on here, and I hope that you'll make a return in the summer. I hope that we can start Oovooing regularly again. I miss talking to you SO much. I still remember when we used to Oovoo and rant about ghey life and ratchet school and shit. OMFG, those were the days, man. Anyways, I hope you have a fantastic birthday, bebe. I know you have a tough time with your family and with school, but you're one of the strongest people I know, and you always pull through. You're truly an inspiration. I hope your birthday is everything you could hope for, because you deserve it. Happy 14th birthday, bebe. I love you so much. Enjoy your cake, presents and these GIFs. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 00:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC)